


You Are My Friend

by snowjpg



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowjpg/pseuds/snowjpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never want to stop looking at you...” Naruto whispers, rubbing his thumb over the sharpness of Sasuke's chin. He keeps his head tilted upward to examine Sasuke's face, that same face that he had become so familiar with in his childhood. It made him feel happy; and warm, though Sasuke's expression was cold. He doesn't mind, however. He never minds. In fact, he misses it. He misses Sasuke, so much that he can hardly breathe at the thought of him leaving again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic that I'm going to upload here. It's canonverse and takes place during shippuden, probably sometime between episode 200-300. (Even though this would never happen, lol, but it's fun to imagine!) Basically just your everyday smut fic.
> 
> I'm not much of a writer, so bear with me. I try my best to make it sound okay, though! If you read this, I really appreciate it, and I would love for you to comment on what you think about it! Thanks so much! Please enjoy.

“How do you feel?” A voice questions, echoing off the walls in unison with the water droplets that fall onto the cave floor in a soothing rhythm. There's a pause afterward, but the questioning continues, even after Sasuke swore to himself that it had finished. “About this?”

He remains as silent as usual, and Sasuke's focus rises from the chest in front of him. Naruto feels its presence even through the darkness. 

“Why do you stay so quiet?” Naruto speaks, and Sasuke scoffs, keeping himself pressed against the cave wall behind him. Despite the soft tone of the other's words, Sasuke's body tenses as course hands touch at his arms. Fingers dig carefully into the fabric of the shirt he wears, caressing the skin underneath it. “Don't be afrai-”

“I'm not,” Sasuke interrupts, and stares at Naruto through the darkness, his gaze as sharp as the sword he carries. “I'm not.” He repeats quietly, and lets his head fall to stare down at the ground, his glare coming to an end almost as soon as it had started. Naruto moves at this, his hands slowly sliding from Sasuke's arms until they snake around his back carefully, cautiously, as if he were holding glass. Slowly, he leans close, and presses soft kisses to the side of Sasuke's jaw, trailing his lips along it experimentally. 

“Don't.” Sasuke breathes, and his back arches against the arms wrapped around his middle, but Naruto continues.

“Why?” Naruto whispers. “I don't want to stop,” softly, he hums against the skin that's pressed to his mouth. “Sasuke..” 

“Don't say my name like that.” He demands, though he can't shake the thought that he likes the sound of it. His chest tightens at the soft spoken name, and Sasuke almost deems the excitement that he feels as annoying. The flip in his stomach is annoying, too. Naruto is annoying. 

“You like it, don't you?” Naruto's question is genuine rather than teasing, and he finds himself smiling at the soft sound Sasuke makes in response to the kiss he places below his ear. He drags his lips along Sasuke's neck, downward until he reaches the junction of it, and sucks down onto the skin. Sasuke shakes as his breath hitches, and Naruto feels it as he holds him close. “Fuck, Sasuke..”

“This is wrong.” Sasuke says, though his voice is a bit strained from the kissing. Naruto listens, and pauses his actions to lift his head. He locks eyes with his friend. Naruto still feels that he could think of him as one.

“ _This_ is wrong?” Naruto almost spits, the harshness of his question evident as Sasuke listens. He glares, but Sasuke glares back, refusing to back down; and as Naruto's head begins to fill with memories of all the things Sasuke really _had_ done wrong in the past, he feels his eyes burn. He remains quiet. Sasuke's eyes lift in acknowledgment as he catches onto what Naruto is referring to, though Naruto hadn't actually meant to accuse him of anything. But Sasuke knows. He knows his actions may be wrong, but to him, they were necessary. 

He ignores the comment.

It's quiet now, and Naruto's eyes continue to burn. He feels hurt, and confused, and Sasuke's dead stare only makes him feel more thrown off. 

“You're my friend,” Naruto breathes, and Sasuke almost rolls his eyes at the comment. “It's not wrong.” He speaks a bit cautiously, and slowly, he brings his head back down to Sasuke's neck to kiss the skin there. Sasuke lets him, and Naruto's lips are hot against the cold temperature of his flesh. Warm lips travel over Sasuke's pulse, feeling it speed up underneath the light touch of them. His hand moves as well, trailing along the body in front of him to feel Sasuke's chest through the shirt he wears, spreading his fingers out across the front of it. Sliding up a little more, he then presses his palm against the collar that's popped up over Sasuke's neck to pull the zipper on the front of it downward. 

The sound of the zipper is the only thing that could be heard in that moment, and soon Sasuke's torso is exposed, and Naruto can't help but run his hand down it as soon as it comes into sight. 

“God,” Naruto breathes, and moves closer. His leg slips in between Sasuke's, and presses his knee up under the fabric he wears around his waist. Sasuke, who had been successful in remaining silent for awhile, finally lets out a soft sigh in response to the action, and soon Naruto's hips are firmly pressing against his own. 

“God, you're beautiful..” Naruto whispers again, his movements frantic as he presses his hips into Sasuke's, and Sasuke lets out a moan that Naruto swears is the most beautiful sound he's ever heard in his life. “You're so beautiful,” he repeats, and Sasuke is completely still, tilting his head to meet Naruto's lips in a kiss that has them both moving into one another hungrily, moaning against each other's mouths desperately. Naruto's mouth is hot against Sasuke's, and Naruto presses his leg to part open the thighs in front of him easily, allowing himself more access.

Their lips part, and Sasuke gasps as he pulls away suddenly, but Naruto remains persistent, instantly moving to connect his lips to the corner of Sasuke's mouth, suckling and licking as his hand travels to tangle in Sasuke's hair to hold his head in place. Sasuke's mouth is parted as he pants heavily, and Naruto can't stop himself before he's pressing himself onto Sasuke fully, rubbing himself up and down to make their bottom halves create friction in all the right places. 

“Don't stop,” Naruto pleads, and Sasuke feels a sweat break out on his forehead as they move against one another. “D-Don't stop, Sasuke..” He pleads again, this time in a whisper, and Sasuke's arms move beside him to press against the cave wall for support, arching his back to press his hips outward to meet Naruto's. The arm around him keeps ahold of him tightly, and the hand in his hair pulls slightly at the black spikes, ruffling them almost forcefully. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke breathes, and his eyes blink slowly as his head becomes fuzzy. “Wait, Naruto..” 

“I can't,” Naruto admits, and stops his movements suddenly as his hands leave Sasuke's body and instead move in between them. “I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I just can't stop.” 

“What?” Sasuke begins, but his words are left hanging when Naruto unzips the front of his pants to pull down the underwear beneath them. He exposes himself, and Sasuke blinks, as if what he's seeing isn't real. It can't be real. “You-”

“I know.” Naruto interrupts, and soon moves his hand to Sasuke's clothing, struggling with it until he manages to untie the bow he wears around his waist. He removes it successfully, but as it falls, the sword that had been tucked under crashes against the ground, and Sasuke's eyes widen in anger before grabbing onto Naruto's shirt almost instantly. Naruto jumps.

“Dumbass, what the hell do you think you're doing?!” He yells, and Naruto almost smiles at the nostalgic interaction between them. 

“Sorry..” He says as the curve in his lips grows, and Sasuke feels his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. “Here, let me touch yo-”

“No.” Sasuke blurts out, and keeps his hand in front of himself, as if to shield himself from Naruto's dirty thoughts. “I don't want you to touch me.”

Sasuke's reaction makes Naruto's chest sink. “But we were just doing it a minute ago.”

“This is different.”

“Oh..” The sound is soft as Naruto sighs it out, and Sasuke glares at him as he hears it, though his glare seems to be hiding a bit of nervousness underneath. A frown makes its way to the surface of Naruto's features. 

He wants to comfort him, he knows that much, but comforting Sasuke wasn't necessarily an easy task. Sasuke wasn't the type of person to seek out comfort in other people, in fact, he pushed it away rather forcefully, edging himself further into the isolation he so desired. But Naruto despised it, the way Sasuke excluded himself from feeling any type of intimacy, and he wasn't about to let it happen again. Not now, of all places. But despite his personal feelings, Naruto felt lost, and Sasuke's angry stare made him even more anxious than he was already feeling. He wasn't sure what to do, but the uncomfortable feeling in Naruto's crotch was enough to make him reach a hand forward. It cups Sasuke's face.

He strokes his cheek, feeling over the sharp cheekbones that shape Sasuke's face beautifully. His thumb rubs over it gently and down past his temple, until his fingers brush through the long bangs that hang down on either side of Sasuke's face. Naruto slides his foot a bit toward him, and Sasuke tries to step back, but is halted by the wall that traps himself against Naruto's body. 

“You are afraid, I knew it.”

“Don't start with that.”

“Heh,” He lets out an amused breath, and slowly his fingers move back to Sasuke's face, cupping his chin to lift it up a little. _So soft._

“I never want to stop looking at you...” Naruto whispers, rubbing his thumb over the sharpness of Sasuke's chin. He keeps his head tilted upward to examine Sasuke's face, that same face that he had become so familiar with in his childhood. It made him feel happy; and warm, though Sasuke's expression was cold. He doesn't mind, however. He never minds. In fact, he misses it. He misses Sasuke, so much that he can hardly breathe at the thought of him leaving again.

_Don't leave,_ he thinks as he stares into Sasuke's eyes, which seem almost too beautiful to be real. Dark and intimidating, much like Sasuke himself. He's intense, and whenever Sasuke would look at him with that signature piercing gaze of his, Naruto's heart would threaten to stop every time.

Naruto is surprised when Sasuke doesn't retaliate. He was expecting some kind of harsh reaction, but when he doesn't receive one, he takes it as a cue to move forward again. Keeping Sasuke's chin tilted with a finger, he presses their lips together, daringly, hoping that Sasuke will forgive him for it. It's slow at first, and Sasuke remains frozen, much to Naruto's dismay. He feels nervous, almost awkward when Sasuke is still, but as he moves his free hand downward, Sasuke's body reacts as well, shivering as the hand presses against the front of his pants. _Ah, there you go._

Naruto, feeling confident, rubs there slowly, and Sasuke breathes raggedly against his lips. Surprisingly, he's allowing the actions to continue, and Naruto smiles at the fact, feeling the slight bump at his crotch as Sasuke pulls at his lips through a shaky kiss. His eyes close, and finally Sasuke moves his arms, wrapping around Naruto's torso in a hug. He freezes.

Sasuke's arms are tight around him, squeezing for some kind of support. It almost seems desperate, and Naruto's chest feels heavy, though he can't place why. He wonders if he did something wrong, or maybe this is just something Sasuke does before he plans on killing someone. The joke is a bit in poor taste as he smiles at the thought of it, but despite his inner musings, he still feels a bit uneasy. Something like this is very foreign coming from someone like Sasuke Uchiha.  
“Sasuke?” He whispers into the space in between them, disconnecting their lips to halt their kissing. 

“Don't, just..” He pauses. “Just don't stop...” 

Naruto blinks, and watches as Sasuke keeps his head tucked away, shying away from any kind of reaction Naruto may have given him. But he decides to stay quiet, and moves his hand against Sasuke's pants, gripping at the bump that's formed there. Sasuke, who is now clinging onto Naruto's body, moans into his shoulder. He presses his forehead to it, closing his eyes as his teeth clench in defeat.

Naruto smiles triumphantly, and his hand slowly slides to the top of Sasuke's pants, pulling the waistband of them down to expose Sasuke as well. Though it's dark, he's able to make out the sight of Sasuke in front of him. He swallows. _How unfair._ He thinks as he smiles a bit sarcastically. _Even this part of him is beautiful._

“What are you looking at?” Sasuke snaps, and Naruto is brought out of his thoughts. He glares, but Naruto ignores him, finding it not as intimidating as it usually is. _Now you're just cute._

His hand wraps around Sasuke, and the noise he hears from him is something entirely new; and Naruto can't help but twitch at the sound of it. 

His body shakes, and his lips are dry before licking them, and Sasuke presses his head harshly against Naruto's shoulder again, groaning against it. Every move Sasuke makes, every sound makes him feel like never before. His eyes lower, and Naruto moves his hand, faster now.

For once, Sasuke thinks of nothing else. The horrific incidents that had happened in his life all seem to wash away at once, and instead he focuses on the feeling of Naruto's hand, thinking to himself of how badly he never wants it to end. He can't bring himself to think of anything, as if nothing mattered besides how good Naruto's palm felt, and each tiny movement his muscles made in response to it let Naruto know how good it really was. Sasuke shakes harder, and grips onto Naruto's clothing, his fingers curling into the fabric almost painfully. He panics, feeling his cheeks heat up as confusion fills his head. _Why am I-?_

“It's okay.” Naruto whispers, and Sasuke's eyes widen at the sound of it. He keeps his face hidden away, but Naruto knows that Sasuke is distraught by the way his body is trembling. He seems small in front of him, conflicted and weak as he whimpers, and at first it seems like it could just be from the stroking. But Naruto knows it's more than that. He always knows.

“I-I.. don't need you to comfort me.” Sasuke groans, defeated, and finds himself biting the fabric of Naruto's shirt as the stroking on his length increases in speed. 

Naruto smiles. _How typical._

“Let's try it together.” He suggests, and wraps his hand around the both of them. Sasuke tries to stop the action, but cries out again when Naruto is faster, reaching in between them before Sasuke is able to pull himself away. Naruto's hand moves slowly, cradling them both in his palm. Carefully, his stroking becomes slower and more focused, and pays special attention to Sasuke's length that's pressed hotly against his own. He squeezes a bit, pressing them against one another, and Sasuke rolls his hips into the feeling, gasping as his eyes threaten to water. “A-Ah..”

Naruto's eyebrows furrow upwards, and he moans lowly, the sounds combining perfectly with Sasuke's in a harmony that seems almost too good to be true. Their hips rock together, their skin sliding and twitching in excitement, and Naruto can't look away. His eyes lock on Sasuke, who now is tilting his head back, eyes closed as his mouth is parted. “Sasuke,” He moans, and moves his hand faster, up and down and up and down. Sasuke gasps, and Naruto leans in closer, breathing down his neck.

“Sasuke..” The name is repeated again, and God how he wishes this moment could never end,focusing on how beautiful Sasuke looks, and how soft his skin is, and how perfect it would be if they both could keep doing this forever and ever without ever having to concern themselves or devote their time to anything else. 

Naruto's breath is hitching, and his throat is strained, and in a daze Sasuke lifts his head to kiss at Naruto's chin. He kisses it sloppily, rubbing himself harder into Naruto's hand, his mouth dragging along a rough jawline while his nose smooths across the short whiskers that adorn Naruto's cheeks. His abdomen tightens, the new feeling of it alarming, and Sasuke's eyes open widely as the pressure in between his hips builds suddenly. He gasps again, this time louder than before.

The sound catches Naruto's attention, and his eyes open to catch a glimpse of Sasuke's face. “What?” He asks, but Sasuke doesn't answer, and instead reaches up to grip at Naruto's shoulders. 

“I-I..” He tries to speak, but Naruto already knows what it must be. 

His mouth hangs open as if every single drop of pleasure in his body seems to release out of him at once, and Naruto's eyes widen as he feels a similar feeling well up inside of him. And before they know it, both release in an overwhelming feeling of heat and pressure, and suddenly their fingers are grabbing at anything they can get their hands on. Fingers grasp for hair and remaining loose clothing while shuddering against one another, breathing in unison as the feeling in between them settles down after a moment or so. 

Sasuke's legs tremble, his knees buckling, and Naruto can't breathe. They slump onto one another, and Sasuke has to struggle to keep himself up right. He can't remember the last time he's felt so weak. It doesn't matter though, because Naruto takes it upon himself to assists his tired friend. He moves, and lifts Sasuke in his arms, but Sasuke is too exhausted to even react. He holds him, extremely close, and for a moment it almost seems out of character, but Sasuke lets him. He's silent, though appreciative, and the mess between them doesn't seem to matter. Their hands are sticky, and both surge with a new kind of pleasure that neither of them knew existed in this world. And as they remain quiet, a new kind of emotion is formed in the air when Sasuke's arms wrap around Naruto's shoulders. 

So Naruto holds him, and breathes in the scent of the hair in front of him while Sasuke remains limp. His eyes shut, and Naruto smiles, reaching to touch at the wrist of the hand that's slumped against him, feeling the pulse there as if to confirm Sasuke's feelings. 

He's quiet, and his face is pressed into his neck, but somehow Naruto knows that Sasuke is smiling, too.


End file.
